Rojo contra negro
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Tras años de intentar conquistar a Ladybug como Chat Noire, Adrien lo intenta bajo la apariencia del joven apuesto e irresistible en el que se ha convertido. Pero todo se torcerá cuando Marinette comienza a sentir deseos irrefrenables por su compañero felino, a los que sin poder evitarlo, éste responde. Celos, secretos y lemon.
1. Emociones descubiertas

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 1: emociones descubiertas.

.

.

.

Llueve. ¿Por qué tiene que llover? Eso sólo complica las cosas... Quizá no a la adolescente que está estudiando al amparo de las paredes de su cuarto, para el examen de mañana. Pero Marinette hacía ya cosa de una hora que dejó de ser esa adolescente para salir a la calle como Ladybug. Debido a la tormenta habían habido una serie de percances en la ciudad y se había dedicado a ayudar en cada uno de ellos. Estaba agotada... Y para colmo su compañero de aventuras no había aparecido. Le supuso en algún otro lugar de París haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero no había tenido tiempo ni de llamarle para preguntar.

Apoyada en una cornisa mientras tomaba aire de camino a su casa vio un destello rubio bajo el aguacero. Si sus ojos no la engañaban, acababa de ver a Adrien Agreste corriendo empapado por la calle y refugiarse en un portal. La chica no se lo pensó. Bajó de un salto y se presentó ante él, no tenía muy claro para qué.

\- No es el mejor día para darse un paseo por las románticas calles parisinas. - comentó con cierta guasa. Al muchacho se le abrieron de par en par los ojos.

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Salvar París, ya sabes. Lo de siempre. ¿Y qué te ha dado a ti para salir a la calle con la que está cayendo?

\- Bueno... -decirle que Plagg se había quedado sin energía a medio camino de vuelta a casa tras rescatar un autobús que se había salido de la carretera a las afueras, y que tenía que volver a pie porque en su casa no debían saber que había salido, no le pareció lo más correcto, así que inventó algo. - Necesitaba algo de aire y me pilló la tormenta fuera de casa. Además, si llamo a mi padre para que vengan a buscarme sabrá que me he escapado...

Marinette disfrutaba de verle hablar, y sin querer, con aire ensoñador, le dijo:

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Adrien trató de ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por salir de sus labios, sin darse cuenta de que de esa forma atraía aún más a la chica con la que estaba hablando. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿2? ¿3 años desde que conoció a Ladybug? Y desde entonces llevaba enamorado de ella, tratando de conquistarla como Chat Noire, su alter ego, la parte más desinhibida y confiada de él. ¿Qué pasaría si lo intentara como Adrien? Sólo tenía que reunir un poco de valor y lanzarse. Y ahora era el momento perfecto. Asintió con determinación y con un tembleque en las piernas que a duras penas podía disimular. Pareció pillar por sorpresa a la heroína, la cual adquirió de repente un tono en las mejillas acorde con el resto del traje, y que con alguna duda y reprendiendose mentalmente, se acercó al chico, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le pegó a ella preparada para lanzar su yo-yo. Aprovechó un segundo para respirar el dulce aroma de Adrien Agreste mezclado con la lluvia de mayo antes de saltar por las húmedas calles de París y dar pie a que pudiera despertar de ese sueño en el que parecía estar sumida.

.

Uno de los últimos puntos de los pendientes de Marinette desapareció justo cuando llegaba a la mansión Agreste y se colaba con Adrien por la ventana de su cuarto con delicadeza. Cuando estuvieron en el suelo, y antes de soltarle, levantó la cabeza para admirar desde esa distancia los maravillosos ojos que la tenían encandilada desde hace tiempo, y los sinuosos labios que aún soñaba cada noche con degustar. Esas cosas sólo las podría hacer siendo Ladybug, ya que como Marinette no dejaba de temblar y tartamudear cuando se encontraba cerca.

Le sonrió una vez más, y justo cuando se iba a separar del chico notó cómo él la agarraba con ambas manos de la cara y, en un arrebato, la besó con desesperación y necesidad. La pilló tan de sorpresa que no supo reaccionar. Pero Adrien no se rendía, y profundizó en el beso deslizando a la vez sus manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha hasta lograr abrazarla como si temiera que se pudiese escapar. Fue entonces cuando notó que el amor de su vida respondía abrazándole de la misma forma y devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión.

¡Sí!

Lo había conseguido. Se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Al fin se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con el deseo nublando por completo sus retinas. Estaban acalorados, jadeantes, borrachos del otro. Entonces ella le puso una mano en el pecho mientras miraba hacia otro lado, poniendo punto y final al momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no estaba bien. Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug, y no debía aprovecharse del traje para conseguirle. Aunque fuera el amor de su vida. Sentía que le engañaba, pero lo peor era la sensación de que ella misma no se merecía lo que estaba teniendo, ya que como Marinette no había logrado en todos estos años ser suficiente como para atraer la atención de Adrien. Si no la quería como Marinette, no debía consentirle tenerla como Ladybug.

\- Tengo que irme. - dijo con pesar mientras se separaba de él. Notó un tirón del brazo y cuando abrió los ojos volvía a estar refugiada en el chico. - Adrien, por favor. No podemos continuar con esto.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó aspirando de nuevo su aroma. - ¿Acaso hay otra persona? - Abrió los ojos esperanzado - ¿Acaso has sucumbido a los encantos de Chat Noire?

\- ¿Qué? No no, para nada... - Adrien trató de disimular su decepción- Es sólo que... Esto no está bien. Creo... - apartó la vista de él - creo que no podremos tener una vida normal mientras llevemos este traje. Lo siento. Deberías... Buscarte a una chica mejor para ti. Alguna compañera de clase, una amiga... No sé, alguien que no te traiga tantos problemas como yo.

\- Pero...

Ya no estaba. Ladybug se había ido, dejando la ventana abierta y el suelo de la habitación tan empapado como su corazón ahora mismo. Aún permaneció un rato mirando a través de la lluvia el lugar por el que había desaparecido, pensando, saboreando su recuerdo. Después de tanto tiempo se había atrevido a dar el paso, y lo mejor es que ella le había respondido con la misma pasión que había puesto él. Eso quería decir como mínimo que le gustaba. Era una gran noticia, su Ladybug se sentía atraída por él. Podría jugar con eso a su favor. Aunque como Chat Noire no tuviera posibilidades, como Adrien Agreste sabía que tenía ventaja. Plagg salió de bajo su ropa y se colocó delante de su cara.

\- ¿Piensas quedarse bajo la lluvia mucho más tiempo o te vas a acordar de tu desfallecido compañero?

\- Lo siento - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-. Voy a por un poco de queso, espera aquí.

.

Tikki salió de los pendientes justo en el momento en que los pies de Marinette tocaban el suelo de su terraza.

\- Lo siento Marinette, he aguantado todo lo que he podido.

\- Tranquila - contestó condescendiente acunando a su kwami entre las manos. - Lo has hecho genial.

Y tras un mimo a su compañera, la depositó sobre la cama junto a unas galletas y se dirigió decaída a quitarse la empapada ropa y darse una ducha caliente para entrar en calor y seguir estudiando, si el recuerdo del beso de Adrien se lo permitía.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Buenas a todos! Os doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo proyecto. Es un experimento sacado de (como siempre) las largas horas que me paso durmiendo a mi peque, la cual ahora idolatra a Ladybug. Espero que no seáis demasiado críticos y os limitéis a disfrutar de la historia que os brindo. A quien le guste puede continuar leyendo, y a quien no, pues que la deje.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Tenacidad

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Tenacidad

.

.

.

\- ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Una corriente de miles de mariquitas salieron de la cuchara de palo que había conseguido gracias a su Lucky Charm y volvieron a reconstruir los edificios que el akumatizado había destruido siguiendo las órdenes de Lepidóptero. Los dos super héroes chocaron los puños felicitándose por la hazaña, y acto seguido Chat Noire se despidió cortésmente y se marchó antes de dar tiempo a nada más. ¿A qué habrá venido eso? Sin preocuparse demasiado, Ladybug miró en derredor para comprobar que todo estaba en orden antes de marcharse también, pero una ansiosa mirada verde interceptó la suya por un momento, haciéndola dudar sobre su propio nombre y atrayéndola como un imán hacia aquel callejón. Allí, tras la esquina, su querido Adrien le hacía señas para que se acercara, sin que ella pudiera evitar hacerle caso.

\- Has estado genial. - Le dijo el muchacho cogiéndole de la mano.

\- Chat Noire me ha ayudado mucho. Si no hubiese sido por él, yo...

No pudo seguir hablando. De pronto tenía los jugosos labios del joven Agreste comiéndose los suyos propios mientras la abrazaba con vehemencia. Por un momento se dejó llevar y disfrutó de su premio. Joder, llevaba años salvando París y hasta ahora nunca había obtenido nada a cambio. Por una vez... Pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba bien. Se separó de él con dificultad y volvió a rechazarle, sin convicción ninguna.

\- Lo siento Adrien, pero no puedo hacer ésto.

\- Sé que te gusto - se defendió el chico apoyando la frente sobre la suya- y yo estoy loco por ti. Déjame que te demuestre que merecerá la pena.

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior mientras se volvía a separar del amor de su vida. Le estaba matando hacer eso, pero no podía permitir que se hiciera ilusiones sobre su alter ego y cuando descubriera su identidad real se arrepintiera de todo.

\- Vuelve a tu mundo, en el mío no hay cabida para el romanticismo.

Y dicho esto le obsequió con un casto beso en los labios y salió corriendo de allí. El chico se quedó un momento saboreando el gesto de despedida de su amada, apoyado contra la pared hasta que sus piernas cedieron y acabó sentado en el suelo, obnuvilado y feliz a la par que intranquilo y rabioso.

.

Al día siguiente en clase, Marinette no dejaba de mirar a Adrien. Más que de costumbre, y con un aura más melancólica aún. Alya no tardó en darse cuenta, pero le dio espacio a su amiga. Si le pasaba algo ella misma se lo contaría, pero por el momento se limitaría a animarla. Además, el hecho de que se fuera rumoreando por el instituto que el chico más codiciado de París (dentro de su rango de edad) tenía novia, le daba una pista sobre lo que le podía estar pasando. A él se le veía feliz, pletórico. Y a ella decaída, triste.

\- Así no conseguirás gustarle siendo Marinette. - le decía Tikki con la cara llena de migas de galleta desde dentro de su bolso. - Deberías cambiar la cara, animarte un poco, decirle lo que sientes...

\- Ya está bien... - respondió sin ánimo ninguno. - Hoy no me interesa pensar en eso. Creo que voy a hacer una patrulla y así me despejó. - Buscó un callejón escondido y dijo las palabras. - Tikki, ¡puntos fuera!

En cuanto el elástico traje se amoldó a su piel se sintió renovada, fuerte. Saltaba de tejado en tejado tratando de ganar la carrera contra su malestar y dejar atrás esos malos sentimientos que no dejaban de acompañarla. El aire cálido le templaba la cara y el brillo del sol le hacía ver las cosas de otra forma. Lo estaba consiguiendo, se sentía mejor. Se liberó de toda carga y dio un último y arriesgado salto en el que arrolló sin querer a un enorme gato negro que apareció de repente. Ambos rodaron por el tejado.

\- ¡Disculpa! ¿Estás bien? No esperaba verte por aquí.

\- Vaya, my lady, ¿tienes prisa?

\- Realmente no. Sólo necesitaba... Bueno, desfogarme un poco.

Cuando terminó de decir esa frase se dio cuenta de que le había dejado un pie demasiado fácil a su compañero de aventuras para que le volviera a tirar la caña descaradamente, como siempre que podía. La verdad es que no le apetecía tener que defenderse de él. Por eso, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando escuchó su respuesta.

\- Bueno, espero que te haya servido la carrera.

Ladybug alzó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

\- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? - preguntó un poco extrañada.

\- Pues... - el gato miró a todos lados buscando una excusa creíble. No le iba a contar que todas las tardes paseaba por los tejados con esperanza de verla y volver a crear un encuentro "casual" siendo Adrien. - Pasaba por aquí...

Al verle dudar ella se dio cuenta de que había algo que no le estaba contando.

\- Ya... Claro. ¿Y tienes algo que hacer ahora? - quiso averiguar.

\- Sí, sólo estoy de paso. ¿Nos vemos la próxima vez?

Y agarrándose al borde del tejado se giró hacia ella y saludó con dos dedos mientras guiñaba un ojo justo antes de saltar. Pero su salto se vio interrumpido. Ladybug Le había sujetado de la cola y no le dejaba irse.

\- Alto ahí, gatito. Desembucha.

Chat Noire se rascó nervioso la nuca una vez que recuperó el equilibrio y la verticalidad.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. - Dijo con un tinte claramente nervioso en la voz.

\- Aquí pasa algo. Rondas los tejados una tarde cualquiera sin motivo aparente y yo no estoy al tanto de ello. Estás nervioso todo el tiempo y lo que es más raro, no has intentado ligar conmigo ni una sola vez en todo este rato, y mira que has tenido posibilidades fáciles para tus bromas...

Era demasiado lista. Por eso estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, no se le escapaba una. No había sabido actuar con normalidad como Chat ya que estaba tremendamente ansioso por convertirse en Adrien. No podía contarle la verdad, aún no. Pero tampoco quería mentirle ya que esperaba que dentro de poco no hubiera secretos entre ellos. Suspiró y pensó en cómo salir de esa.

\- Verás, yo...

\- No me digas que hay una chica...

La miró a los ojos. No había alegría en ellos, pero tampoco decepción o alguna emoción negativa. Excepto... Quizás... ¿Eso eran celos? Se la jugó, todo a un movimiento.

\- La verdad es que sí, hay una chica.

Trató de descifrar la expresión de Ladybug, pero su rostro era insondable.

\- Ibas... Ibas a verla ahora...

Marinette se sentía demasiado confundida. ¿Era posible que el empalagoso y terco amor de su compañero por ella se hubiese desvanecido? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Y si es verdad que había una chica, ¿cómo lo estaba haciendo para estar con ella mientras era Chat Noire? Lo veía imposible. A menos que ella supiera su identidad real y no le importase. O bien que con quien estuviese saliendo fuese con su alter ego y no con el enmascarado. Millones de preguntas le sucedían de golpe, pero sólo una salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Que quién es? - repitió el chico haciendo tiempo para que su cabeza pensara algo. - Pues es... Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	3. Cruce de caminos

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 3: cruce de caminos

.

.

.

Ladybug no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Abrió los ojos de par en par, a la vez que la mandíbula se le caía al suelo. No era posible, ella sabía que no era posible.

\- ¿Ma... Marinette Dupain-Cheng? - tartamudeó al repetir.

\- Sí, ¿la conoces?

 _"Un poco"_ pensó la mariquita.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

El chico se rascó el mentón un momento.

\- Sí. Bueno, no. Estoy... - suspiró al fin- es complicado. Así que si me disculpas, my lady... Tengo que ir a ver al amor de mi vida.

 _"¿El amor de su vida?"_ ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Cuándo Chat Noire se había enamorado de ella? ¿Quizá aquella noche que le dio plantón como Ladybug se fijó en ella como Marinette? ¿Eso significaba que ya no sentía nada por ella cuando estaba transformada? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se presentara en su casa para verla? La cabeza le dio un par de vueltas antes de necesitar agarrarse a algo para no caerse del tejado. Tragó en seco y procuró que su voz no sonara preocupada cuando respondió.

\- Vale vale, no te entretengo más. - No sabía cómo iba a salir de ésta pero debía disimular de momento. - Vete, y... Bueno, ya me contarás.

Su tono era tan decaído que a Chat le dieron ganas de abrazarla y contarle toda la verdad. A la que iría a ver ahora sería a ella, en cuanto pudiera quitarse el traje y ponerse en su camino. Levantó una mano y se la colocó sobre el hombro haciendo que le mirase. ¿Celos? No las tenía todas consigo. Tendría que arriesgarse un poco más para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

Ladybug parpadeó dos veces.

\- No hace falta, ve.

Chat sonrió y a la muchacha se le antojó una sonrisa adorable y sincera. Hasta... Atractiva, quizá. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Justo antes de lanzar el yo-yo escuchó a su espalda:

\- Ladybug, deberías relajarte un poco y... Vivir. Date un capricho de vez en cuando.

Cuando se giró para mirar a su compañero éste seguía sonriendo de aquella manera tan dulce, pero había algo en su mirada que no estaba antes. Esperanza, amor, felicidad. Parecía que realmente estaba enamorado.

.

Ladybug llegó lo más deprisa que pudo a su casa y se transformó en Marinette para esperar la visita "sorpresa" de Chat Noire. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le tuviera delante, pero lo cierto era que le apetecía verle en ese momento. Siempre había sabido sacarle una sonrisa cuando lo había necesitado, y hoy más que nunca, lo necesitaba. Se sentía tan insignificante, tan poca cosa, que pasar un rato con el ligón de su compañero le iba a venir bien para subir el ánimo. Además, esa increíble sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos de gato verdes siempre eran de agradecer visualmente. Sin quererlo suspiró, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sorprendió. Tikki rió por lo bajo viendo a su compañera de esa guisa, pero no quiso decir nada por no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

.

Adrien dio un par de vueltas más a la manzana forzando el encuentro con la heroína, pero la había perdido. De nuevo se había esfumado. Suspiró cansado y se encaminó hacia un lugar en el que pudiera volver a colocarse el traje sin ser visto. Cuando confirmó que nadie podía verle sacó a Plagg de bajo su ropa.

\- Vámonos a casa. Plagg, garras...

\- ¿A casa? - oyó que decía su kwami. El chico se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿A dónde si no?

\- Le dijiste a Ladybug que irías a ver a Marinette.

\- Pero eso era para despistarla. No tenía intención de ir.

\- ¿Y si se entera de que en realidad estabas mintiendo?

Adrien notó cómo se le encendía una luz en la cabeza. Su compañero tenía razón, necesitaba esa coartada. Además, Marinette era una buena compañía, y siempre había sido muy amable con Chat Noire. ¿Querría decir eso que se sentía atraída por su el héroe? Sin hablar de que él se sentía más cómodo con ella así, cuando hablaban a través del traje negro. Podía comportarse tal como era sin tapujos y sin avergonzarse ni forzarse a nada. Era muy cómodo estar con ella. Una pequeña punzada dentro del pecho le hizo mantenerse al tanto de lo que su cuerpo empezaba a decirle.

\- Tienes razón, iré a verla. Al menos podré pasar un buen rato con una buena amiga.

Y sin confesar que ahora quería ahondar en la sensación que acababa de sentir al pensar en su compañera de clase, se transformó en Chat Noire y saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la buhardilla de los Dupain-Chen.

.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Marinette concentrada dibujando. Estaba tranquila, feliz. Estaba... Preciosa. Suspiró mientras la miraba, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que el pinchazo del pecho volvía a atacarle. Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto más típico de un gato que de un adolescente, subió de un salto a la terraza y llamó a la puerta de la trampilla. No obtuvo contestación. Volvió a llamar y esperó. Nada. Se asomó de nuevo a la ventana y ahí seguía, embargada en su tarea, diseñando algún modelito que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Sonrió llevándose una mano a la frente y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Decidido, abrió la trampilla y entró en su cuarto sin ser invitado. Se acercó desde atrás a la muchacha y observó lo que estaba dibujando. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sorprendida cuando vio a la propia Marinette vestida con el traje de gato negro que llevaba él en ese momento. ¿Sería verdad...?

\- Creo que te queda mejor el traje que a mí.

La chica se sobresaltó y tapó el dibujo mientras notaba que la cara le ardía. Ahora no se atrevía a mirarle.

\- ¿Cu... Cu... Cu... Cuándo has llegado?

Chat rió.

\- Estabas tan inmersa en tu trabajo que no me oías llamar.

\- Es... Es... Sólo una tontería... - cerró el block de dibujo y se giró hacia él evitando el contacto visual. - Qué... Qué... Sorpresa, Chat Noire. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

Adrien rió mentalmente. Esa era la Marinette que él más conocía. Moviéndose con su gracia felina pasó por su lado y se apoyó de espaldas a la mesa en la que la chica estaba dibujando, tensando los músculos de los brazos en esa postura. Detalle que de repente le pareció algo increíblemente llamativo a la muchacha.

\- Pues pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a verte. ¿Qué tal estás? - Y acariciandole la barbilla con dos dedos siguió preguntando- ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con algún akumatizado?

Marinette tardó un poco en responder. De echo le dio la sensación de que se le estaba escurriendo la baba por la comisura de la boca entreabierta. ¿Cómo podía de repente ser tan sexy ese maldito gato? Nunca se había dado cuenta del hechizo que desprendían esos chispeantes ojos verdes, esa sonrisa felina de labios poco menos que perfectos. Parpadeó dos veces para volver a la silla de su habitación y se separó un poco del chico para recobrar el temple.

\- No, qué va. Hacéis un buen trabajo Ladybug y tú. París está segura con vosotros dos aquí.

\- Bueno - respondió el chico con una actitud arrogante que se le antojó enormemente sexy- ella es la que hace la mayor parte del trabajo, pero sin mí, apuesto a que se vería en más de un apuro.

Sin pretenderlo, la muchacha volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Chat continuó hablando con esa soltura que le caracterizaba, lo cual hizo que se relajara visiblemente y pudiera disfrutar de la compañía. La tarde se alargó y ambos agradecieron pasar el rato de esa forma, entre relajados y embelesados con el otro.

.

Cuando ya el anillo de Chat Noire avisó de que pronto debería buscar refugio para volver a ser Adrien, decidieron dar por finalizada la tarde. Al final, ninguno de los dos había notado un comportamiento extraño en el otro. ¿Sería que ambos se confundían al pensar que podían tener algún sentimiento diferente al de una amistad? Marinette dudó. No podía ser, él mismo se había confesado ante Ladybug. ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza decírselo a ella? ¿A qué estaba esperando para hacer algo al respecto? ¿Y por qué ella deseaba de esa forma que él le confesara esa supuesta atracción?

\- Es hora de irme. - No las tenía todas consigo. Le apetecía quedarse y seguir hablando con ella como hasta ahora.

Se acercó a la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la cara antes de despedirse, pero fue peor de lo que esperaba. Ese ligero contacto hizo que saltara una corriente eléctrica entre los dos, y creó una especie de necesidad de acercamiento que no había sentido antes. ¿Qué le pasaba con Marinette? Desde esa posición aspiró su familiar aroma y rozó su pelo con la nariz cual felino doméstico, recreándose en las delicadas líneas de su rostro. Ahora no quería separarse de ella. Entonces, sacando valor de donde no lo tenía, la chica le agarró de la cara y le atrajo hasta su boca, saboreando esa jugosa sonrisa que llevaba toda la tarde haciéndola suspirar en su bajo vientre. El beso fue tórrido y necesitado, apasionado, caliente. Las manos de Chat se enredaron en los muslos de Marinette mientras ella le apretaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sus lenguas lucharon como si llevaran toda la vida preparándose para esa batalla. El anillo volvió a parpadear sacándoles de la nube de erotismo que se había condensado alrededor de los dos, y cuando separaron sus bocas jadeantes, se miraron con el deseo plasmado en sus miradas. ¿Qué había pasado? El chico cerró los ojos y se separó con dificultad de la muchacha, que se sentaba acalorada y sorprendida sobre la cama. Justo antes de salir por la trampilla, se dio la vuelta y la miró de nuevo. Estaba preciosa con ese rubor en las mejillas y el pelo ligeramente revuelto. Dudó un segundo, y al fin acabó preguntando:

\- Oye, ¿tú crees que podemos tener una vida aun llevando estos trajes?


	4. Dudas, y más dudas

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 4: dudas, y más dudas.

.

.

.

El hecho de que Cat Noire parafraseara a Ladybug delante de Marinette no quería decir absolutamente nada. Y como era un detalle sin importancia, ella no empezó a suponer que Adrien se lo habría contado a alguien, o a todo el mundo, y que al final habría llegado a oídos de su compañero. ¿Es que ni como Ladybug era suficiente para él? ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? ¿A quién quería engañar? Los cuentos de hadas son para los niños. La vida real es más dura, más difícil. Las relaciones personales son campos de minas emocionales. Minas que en cualquier momento pueden explotar y hacerte trizas con una facilidad pasmosa, como por ejemplo con una palabra o un acto.

Marinette escuchó un chasquido de dedos y volvió a enfocar la vista. Por quinta vez Alya había tenido que sacarla de sus ensoñaciones autodestructivas para que volviera a clase. Cuando logró situarse notó cómo una bola de papel le impactaba justo en la cara. Al abrirla pudo ver una caricatura de ella misma con la cabeza rodeada por estrellas, firmada, como no, por Chloe. Le dirigió una iracunda mirada a modo de respuesta a su notita, y les sacó la lengua a ella y a Sabrina. Una leve risita sonó por delante de ella. Adrien se había percatado de lo que había pasado y había tratado de disimular la risa.

 _"¡Qué vergüenza!"_

Se encogió de hombros con una disculpa en su sonrisa y volvió a su pupitre para ocultarse tras los libros de nuevo.

Tras el encuentro de la otra tarde con Marinette en su casa no podía evitar buscarla, observarla, admirarla. Era una chica genial, ya lo sabía. Pero ahora veía algo en ella que... Bueno, que antes no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Y eso empezó a preocuparle. Alya estaba al tanto de la persecución visual de la que era objeto su amiga y siempre que podía estaba ahí para provocar un momento divertido y llamar más la atención del joven Agreste. Éste lo agradecía en silencio, cómo no, pero no dejaba de pensar que le gustaría ser él quien estuviera en el sitio de la muchacha cuando le quitaba el móvil y salía corriendo, le manchaba a la nariz con el helado que estaba tomando, o cantaba a dúo con ella la última canción de su grupo favorito.

.

.

Ladybug acababa de ayudar a los turistas que subían en el ascensor de la Torre Eiffel que se había quedado parado, entre los que estaba Adrien Agreste. La chica al verle allí encerrado temió por su bienestar, pero enseguida que pudo hablar con él se tranquilizó y terminó por sacarlos a todos de allí. Se había quedado el último adrede para poder hablar con ella. Era una oportunidad de oro, y no la quiso desaprovechar. Ella le tendió la mano con un leve temblor y él se la agarró con firmeza y confianza.  
\- Ladybug, yo... -comenzó a decir- he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.  
\- ¿Pensando? -preguntó ella con cierto retintín- ¿O comentándolo en tus círculos?  
El muchacho no sabía por dónde le venían los tiros, y antes de seguir perdiendo tiempo se apresuró a decir lo que tenía tan ensayado.  
\- Verás, sé que en un poco presuntuoso, pero... -la miró a los ojos- llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo.  
El corazón de la chica aleteó al escuchar eso. ¿Su Adrien era el que le estaba confesando su amor a ella? Tragó en seco y se fijó en sus sinceros ojos verdes que la miraban con vehemencia. No la estaba tomando el pelo. Un indiscreto suspiro se le escapó a la heroína mientras su cabeza asimilaba lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Hablaremos más tarde, cuando todo esté listo aquí.

Aunque realmente no sabía qué tenían que hablar, pero al menos necesitaba un poco de tiempo para digerir todo aquello. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que hubo terminado y decidió marcharse antes de que el chico quisiera continuar la conversación donde la habían dejado. Por suerte no le veía por ningún sitio, y lanzó su yo-yo en parte aliviada y en parte triste por ello. Pero antes de que pudiera saltar para marcharse, un par de manos la sujetaron con rapidez. Era él. Con su espléndida sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que sólo tenía cuando la miraba a ella. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y salió volando con él hasta una azotea con una vista de Notre Dame preciosa.  
 _"Perdona Cat Noire, pero voy a utilizar tu idea romántica"_ Pensaba Marinette.  
 _"Se ve que al final sí le había gustado la cita que le preparé aquella vez..."_ se decía Adrien para sus adentros. Sin tiempo que perder, se lanzó a lo que venía.  
\- Ladybug, quiero... me gustaría que... bueno, ya sabes, tú y yo... em... además yo... y desde luego que... ya no...  
Estaba adorable cuando tartamudeaba. La muchacha se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar una risita, y después entrelazó los dedos con los suyos dándole un poco de ese temple que le sobraba mientras tenía el traje rojo puesto.  
\- Me alagas, de verdad. Me pareces un chico fantástico, inteligente, amable, guapo, bueno con los demás, divertido...  
\- Parece que me conozcas -dijo él alzando una ceja.  
\- ¡No! Bueno, sí claro, eres una celebridad. ¿Quién no conoce a Adrien Agreste?  
El chico pareció decaer. Era eso lo que le gustaba de él, como a todas. Pero con tal de conseguirla, le daría igual que sólo le quisiera por su fortuna o su fama.  
\- Si es eso lo que te gusta de mí, adelante. Mi celebridad es toda tuya.  
\- No quería decir eso -se excusó ella.- A mí en realidad no es eso lo que más me gusta de ti. Siempre te he admirado por cómo eres.  
¿Por cómo era? Empezaba a estar convencido de que Ladybug le conocía, pero ¿quién podría ser? Quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Era el amor de su vida, haría lo que fuera por ella. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a su cara y, con desesperación mimosa le rozó la nariz con la suya mientras le susurraba:  
\- Por favor, te necesito conmigo. Te... te quiero...  
Marinette quiso cerrar los ojos. Quiso apartarse de él, no escucharle, marcharse en ese mismo momento. Pero sólo pudo terminar con la distancia que separaba sus bocas y deleitarse con lo que aquellos perfectos labios le ofrecían, le demandaban. Se abrazaron con necesidad, se acariciaron con ternura, se disfrutaron con amor. Los pendientes dieron la señal de agotamiento y ambos se separaron pero sin llegar a soltarse.  
\- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto -dijo Adrien decidido- pero... me gustaría saber quién eres.  
Por un segundo la chica se lo pensó, pero la duda de cuál sería su reacción cuando se enterase la hizo recular.  
\- Lo siento... -Poco a poco y con dureza se fue separando.- No puedo.  
Él suspiró y, aunque le costó la vida, la dejó ir, no sabía bien en cuántos sentidos...

.

.

Una tarde, antes de volver a casa, Marinette se peleaba con su mochila frente a la taquilla. Adrien pasó por delante y la vio de rodillas en el suelo, intentando que no se saliera algo de dentro y no pudo evitar acercarse.

\- ¿Te echo una mano? - preguntó cortés, esperando que dijera que sí.

La muchacha se sorprendió al oírle, y la mochila rodó ligeramente por el suelo cuando la soltó.

\- ¡Adrien! Gra... Gracias, no hace falta. Ya lo tengo. - Volvió hacia la mochila. Al chico le pareció ver cómo se movía justo antes de llegar a tocarla.

\- Bueno, - dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y alargaba una mano hacia su compañera. Estaba dispuesto a tener un momento con ella- pero no me importa ayudarte con... - la mochila se volvió a mover, esta vez en brazos de Marinette. El chico alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Cuando un leve y agudo maullido salió de la inquieta mochila, ambos se quedaron muy quietos y en silencio. Adrien buscó la mirada de la muchacha, quien la rehuyó nerviosa. Se abrazó de nuevo a la mochila y trató de levantarse excusandose. Pero en cuanto se despistó un momento, por un hueco de la cremallera apareció la pequeña cabecita de un cachorro de gato negro que ronroneaba por haber conseguido oler el aire fresco. Otro silencio, incómodo para ella, tan sólo roto por el murmullo del pequeñajo.

\- Em... - empezó a decir el chico- ¿tienes un gato en la mochila?

Marinette cogió aire y se enfrentó a su compañero. Esta vez abrió la cremallera y sacó al animal por completo para que lo pudiera ver.

\- Le he encontrado esta mañana al salir de casa, y me ha seguido. - Dibujó una tierna sonrisa mientras miraba los pequeños y verdosos ojos del cachorro. - No he podido evitar cogerlo, me recuerda mucho a alguien...

Adrien volvió a levantar una ceja. Era su oportunidad de averiguar qué sentía ella por Chat Noire.

\- ¿A alguien? A mí sólo me recuerda al compañero de Ladybug, el gato ese. -Soltó con desdén. Vio como la chica enrojecía al momento. ¡Bingo! - ¿Acaso te gusta ese super héroe ligón que va siempre enfundado en cuero y salva París en sus ratos libres?

La pobre adquirió un tono más rojo aún.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Cat Noire? - preguntó con fiereza. - Es encantador, y amable, y dulce y...

Dejó de hablar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su boca la estaba traicionando.

\- Pero, ¿no era el novio de Ladybug? -Volvió a atacar.

\- ¡Qué va! - respondió demasiado pronto- O sea, que creo que no. Me parece que no. Es... Estoy por jurar que no.

El chico se reía por dentro al ver sus reacciones.

\- Entonces... ¿Tú sabes si tiene novia? ¿Si está viéndose con alguna otra chica?

La cara empezó a arderle y de repente hacía mucho calor. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? No quería mirar a Adrien a la cara, no podía. Abrazó al gatito, se colgó la mochila aún abierta del hombro y salió corriendo de allí, dejando al muchacho suspirando por lo que acababa de descubrir. ¡Le gustaba! Esta noche iría a hacerle una visita, quería ver su reacción cuando apareciera en su habitación.

Su habitación...

El recuerdo de su última visita le asaltó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para poder respirar mejor. Con el tiempo y tras el estrepitoso rechazo de Ladybug, ese recuerdo se había intensificado de tal forma que tan sólo pensar en aquella lengua dentro de su boca, o esos perfectos muslos entre sus garras, le hacían encenderse por completo. Tomó aire mientras pensaba qué significaban esas emociones, sin logar dar con una respuesta. Lo único que tenía claro era que en cuanto se pusiera el traje negro y la viera, perdería el control...


	5. Deseos prohibidos

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Deseos prohibidos.

.

.

.

La luz de la habitación de Marinette estaba apagada. Chat Noire llevaba ya un rato rondando la azotea, pero evitando entrar en la casa. No quería entrar y perder la cabeza con ella. Bueno, sí quería. Lo estaba deseando. Pero no debía. O igual sí y la última media hora se había estado rayando por tonterías. Aunque no tenía claro si se iba a arrepentir después... Eran más de las doce de la noche, lo que no podía hacer era despertar a su compañera ahora sólo porque él estaba ardiendo de deseo por ella. Volvería en otro momento. Tan sólo se asomaría por la ventana para verla dormir una vez y se marcharía.

Marinette descansaba sobre la cama con una delgada sábana cubriendo parte de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, haciendo que se marcaran deliciosamente las curvas de sus caderas, de sus muslos, de su cintura... El chico se relamió viendo la escena. Era realmente tentadora. Con esos labios entre abiertos, pidiendo a gritos en silencio que alguien los mordiera con fervor. Empezó a notar que dejaba de controlar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y que todo él le decía que entrara y la tomara. Pero no podía hacer eso, ella se merecía algo más. Se merecía que la despertaran con un beso, que la desvistieran entre caricias y que la hicieran el amor con cariño.

Un momento... ¿Qué coño estaba pensando?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, inmóvil, dócil, sensual. No pudo resistirlo. No quiso resistirlo. Atontado, subió hasta la terraza y entró por la trampilla, de nuevo sin ser invitado. Se acercó a la cama de Marinette, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo a la altura de su cara, aspiró profundamente su olor y tras deleitarse un segundo, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Otro más, y otro hasta que notó que se movía. Pasó una de sus garras por el perfil de su rostro mientras volvía a olerla y repartía un millón de tiernos besos por toda su cara y su cuello hasta que notó que se le había escapado de las manos y ahora tenía sus dientes levemente clavados en la suave piel femenina. La muchacha gimió mientras volvía del mundo onírico, aún con un pie en él, y se giró hacia su invasor. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, y sonrió al ver la imagen del gato negro, sin aliento, junto a ella, pensando que seguía soñando, y se acomodó de nuevo, dejando su busto expuesto a posibles ataques.

Adrien notaba que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Quería seguir tocándola, quería saborearla, quería hacerla suya. Y cada vez notaba menos control de sí mismo. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mantener la compostura, pero cuando abrió los ojos y volvió a verla le fue imposible. Se acercó de nuevo a su cuello y lo lamió desde la base hasta la oreja, notando cómo se le erizaba el vello a su paso. Acarició su brazo desnudo de abajo arriba con la punta de las uñas causando el mismo efecto, terminando con ellas recorriendo de nuevo su perfil mientras le pasaba la lengua por los labios con lujuria. La chica pareció responder a aquel contacto de una forma positiva. Muy positiva. Su respiración se turbó y dejó escapar un suspiro con un nombre: Chat.

El juicio del muchacho se nubló por completo. Contuvo la respiración un segundo para tragar el nudo de emociones que se agolpaba desde su garganta hasta su entrepierna, y sin poder controlarse más, se subió a la cama y empezó a devorarla. La acarició, la lamió, la besó y la mordió cada parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por el pijama, y la sintió revolverse entre sus piernas jadeando de placer ante sus caricias. Entonces colocó la boca al lado de su oído y murmuró para que se despertara:

\- No soy un sueño, pero tú a mí me pareces uno...

Marinette abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Su mente la estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, y no quería seguir por ese camino. Se notaba caliente, empapada, deseosa de las atenciones que su compañero le brindaba en su maravilloso y realista sueño. Mientras enfocaba dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación, un reflejo verde brillante acaparó su atención. ¿Seguía dormida? Estaba viendo a Chat Noire sobre ella en su cama, mirándola con... ¿deseo? Estaba claro, seguía soñando. Quiso frotarse los ojos pero algo la molestó para hacerlo. Un cuerpo. Sobre el suyo. Tímidamente y sin creerse aún lo que sus sentidos le transmitían, tocó con la mano uno de los brazos del chico que, cada vez más, parecía estar allí. Definitivamente ese brazo no era producto de su imaginación. Era fuerte, suave y cálido. Sin saber por qué, en lugar de asustarse la chica se sintió tremendamente excitada al darse cuenta de que el objeto de sus sueños oscuros estaba realmente en su habitación, y el gato notó cómo su respiración se aceleraba y su mirada de iba enturbiando por momentos. No sabía qué hacer. Lanzarse, apartarse, esperar que ella diese el primer paso...

\- Si no eres un sueño, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

Al chico se le puso de punta hasta el vello de las orejas de cuero del traje, y con un pequeño gruñidito complacido se lanzó a saborear esa boca con la que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo. Todo se volvió salvaje. Las manos de Marinette viajaban por la dura espalda del traje, acariciando, agarrando, delineando con deleite las fuertes líneas de los músculos de su compañero, mientras que él empezaba a desnudarla con ansiedad sin dejar de besarla. Sólo liberó su boca cuando tuvo acceso completo a sus pechos, los cuales atacó y degustó hasta sentirse harto, mientras con un brazo se apoyaba en la cama y con la otra mano se sujetaba a la cadera de la chica, con fuerza, como si necesitara afianzarse a este mundo para no caer de bruces en el siguiente. Volvió a beber de su boca mientras se recuperaba un poco de la vorágine de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en sus pantalones, cuando notó algo frío en su costado. Tuvo que girarse a mirar para poder descubrir que Marinette le había abierto la chaqueta del traje y ahora palpaba a placer el fibroso cuerpo del muchacho, paseando las uñas por su vientre y sujetándose a su costado para que no se separara demasiado.

\- ¿Te molesta que te toquen, gatito?

Con esa pregunta y la media sonrisa pícara con la que le estaba mirando, la chica esperaba una reacción arrolladora. Y la tuvo. Chat se lanzó contra sus labios con fiereza y los mordió y los volvió a morder mientras respiraba los gemidos impacientes que se le iban escapando. Levantó la cadera deseosa de contacto con el gato negro, y se topó con algo que la desubicó y la excitó a partes iguales: su enorme erección. Fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que aquello era real. Chat Noire, el chico que la había perseguido hasta la saciedad siendo Ladybug, estaba en su cama y totalmente preparado y decidido a hacerla suya. Y ella no podía esperar más. Se notaba arder desde las entrañas y le dolía el vientre por la excitación. Como si el gato oliera las feromonas, contestó a la silenciosa súplica de Marinette quitándole de un tirón los pantalones del pijama. La abrió las piernas y metió sin dudar la cabeza entre ellas, provocando oleadas de placer y espasmos en todo su cuerpo a medida que acariciaba con su nariz y sus dientes el centro de su deseo, aún con la ropa interior puesta. Si con la braguita se sentía así no quería imaginar sin ella.

Tal como suponía, el muchacho era todo un experto. Sabía en todo momento dónde tocar y qué hacer, hasta que llegó un momento en que perdió el conocimiento dejándose llevar por un tsunami de placer, hasta ahora inexplorado para ella: su primer orgasmo. Cuando abrió los ojos y logró volver a la tierra, Chat se relamía y se mordía el labio inferior viendo aquella dulce imagen. A punto estuvo de llegar él también solamente viéndola, oliéndola, escuchándola. Era demasiado atrayente. Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, agarró la prenda íntima de la chica y de un tirón se la arrancó, dejándola totalmente expuesta acalorada y expectante para él. Se relamió una vez más ante la abochornada mirada de Marinette, quien no sabía si lo que iba a pasar a continuación era bueno o malo, pero lo deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Adrien notó un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la muchacha y por un momento sus hormonas le dieron un respiro y le hicieron ver la situación sin el velo de la lujuria en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa chica le gustaba de verdad, y se estaba comportando con ella como con una cualquiera. No había tenido delicadeza ninguna. Sólo había pensado en él y en su necesidad de poseerla. Se había aprovechado del traje para conseguir lo que sin él no se atrevía. Tomó aire varias veces tratando de apaciguarse y ordenar sus ideas.

\- ¿Chat? ¿Estás bien?

El chico se sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me... me he dejado llevar y me he pasado de la raya. No tenía que haber hecho nada de esto. Menos mal que he parado a tiempo.

Marinette, desnuda y dispuesta, notó cómo su lívido iba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados, y se empezaba a sentir estúpida y miserable por momentos.

\- ¿A tiempo? ¡¿Que has parado a tiempo, hijo de puta?! -La reacción de la modosita muchacha que conocía desde hacía años le pilló tan de sorpresa que no supo reaccionar.- Te metes en mi cuarto, me despiertas con caricias prometedoras, me pones a mil, y todo eso para dejarme ahora con la miel en los labios porque de repente te ha dado un ataque de moralidad. ¿Eso es parar a tiempo? A tiempo habría sido no despertarme, pedazo de capullo. -Se acercó decidida y enfadada a él y le agarró la entrepierna, que no se había deshinchado aún.- Gracias, de verdad. No sabes cuánto necesitaba algo así para darme cuenta de qué palo vas.

El chico se quedó tan aturdido que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Tenía casi seguro que hiciera lo que hiciera, tendría las de perder, así que sopesó un momento todas las posibilidades que tenía en este momento. Podía irse y zanjar el tema con Marinette. Eso conllevaría que como Chat Noire no podría volver a aparecer delante de ella, pero no quería descartar la idea de que algún día pudieran llegar a ser algo más y deseara contarle su secreto. También podía pedir disculpas, contarle quien era en realidad y empezar de cero con ella sin tener de por medio la máscara. La miró bien una vez más. Seguía desnuda pero se había tapado con la sábana. Estaba de pie apoyada en su escritorio dándole la espalda, esperando, seguramente, a que se fuera de allí. Sus curvas se acentuaban allí donde la tela más se ceñía, y el gato no pudo evitar posar los ojos sobre su perfecta figura. De nuevo volvía a notar ese ardor que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que la veía. ¿Pero qué había hecho? La deseaba demasiado. De un salto se puso tras ella, dio un tirón de la sábana mientras pegaba sus cuerpos de nuevo, y colocó sus manos alrededor del bonito cuerpo femenino. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y aspiró profundamente.

El hechizo que Chat tenía sobre ella era inquebrantable. En el momento en que sus pieles se volvieron a tocar ya estaba perdida de nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza deleitándose con ese momento de flaqueza del gato, que era olerla, y sin querer sus manos se movieron solas, una hacia la cabeza del chico y la otra se colocó cobre la mano con la que le estaba acariciando el vientre. Notó unos dientes en su cuello. Notó cómo una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Notó cómo la abría con los dedos. Notó cómo algo se preparaba para entrar. Arqueó inconscientemente la espalda dejando su abertura más encarada hacia ese enorme pequeño intruso que se rozaba con ella. Entonces notó las garras de Chat clavándose en su piel a la vez que los dientes le marcaban el hombro y un dolor punzante en su vientre la advertía de que estaban pasando más cosas de las que su cabeza daba a basto por atender. El arañazo se convirtió en caricia y el mordisco en beso, y el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad fue mitigado en un segundo al llegar otro empujón, esta vez trayendo más placer que dolor. Pronto empezaron un tórrido baile en el que ambos luchaban por dominar, pero en el que había un claro ganador.

Adrien sujetaba las muñecas de Marinette en alto con una mano mientras con la otra le agarraba y le dirigía la cadera como él quería. Ella de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, retándole, pero disfrutando como nunca de aquel arranque de posesión. Lo estaba haciendo, Marinette era suya. La había deseado tanto tiempo... Empezaba a pensar que no querría salir de ella nunca. Entonces la oyó gemir y notó cómo las paredes de su útero se contraían alrededor de su miembro, propinandole unos calambrazos que le elevaron al éxtasis en un momento. Mientras la escuchaba disfrutar de su segundo orgasmo esa noche, él se dejaba ir dentro de ella. Todo había acabado. Estaban cansados, jadeantes, extasiados, plenos del otro. La besó el cuello perlado de sudor y se apoyó en la mesa para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Ahora mejor? -Preguntó agotado. Ella le miró con una mezcla entre satisfacción y congoja, le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer y le besó en los labios.

\- Voy a darme una ducha.


	6. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Descubrimientos.

.

.

.

Cuando Marinette entró en clase aquella mañana de lunes, Adrien se encendió al momento. Su cuerpo aún recordaba lo que había pasado noches atrás y la excitación le corría por las venas. Acalorado, se quitó la sobre camisa que llevaba y la dejó en el pupitre bajo la lasciva mirada de Chloe, y la no tan lasciva del resto de las féminas de la clase. Marinette ni le miró. No levantaba la vista del suelo, lo cual no supo si era buena o mala señal.  
\- ¡Nino! - dijo de repente, asustando a su mejor amigo- ¿Qué tal has pasado el finde?  
El chico se extrañó.  
\- Bien, ya lo sabes. Estuvimos hablando ayer.  
\- ¿Ah si? - respondió sin hacer caso a la conversación y mirando de reojo a las chicas detrás de ellos. - Qué interesante... ¿Y vosotras? - preguntó mirando a sus compañeras de una en una.  
\- Pues... -Alya se tocó la barbilla con un dedo.- La verdad es que bastante bien. He estado trabajando mucho en el Ladyblog, pero ha sido muy productivo. Estoy contenta de cómo está yendo.  
\- Ajam... -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.- ¿Y tú, Marinette? ¿Has... has hecho algo especial?  
La chica ni siquiera le miró cuando respondió. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana, abstraída, con la cara apoyada sobre la mano.  
\- No.  
¿Cómo que no? Había estado con él una noche. ¿Cómo podía decir que no? Bueno, con él no, con su alter ego. Al menos un cuchicheo cómplice a su mejor amiga...  
\- ¿Y cómo está el gato? - Preguntó tratando de buscar la complicidad con ella. Eso la hizo reaccionar.  
\- ¿Qué gato? - Preguntó Alya. Marinette enrojeció.  
\- Bichito, es un cachorro que encontré el viernes y... Bueno, se vino conmigo a casa.  
 _"¿Bichito?"_ se preguntó Adrien.  
\- ¿Y no me lo habías contado?  
\- Sí, bueno. Es que... No sabía si me lo iba a quedar o no. Aún... Aún no lo sé.  
\- Bichito es un nombre un poco extraño para un gato, ¿no?  
\- Sí bueno... - ahora enrojeció más - es... Es que... Es como me llama alguien... Alguien especial. - el joven Agreste notó una punzada atravesandole el pecho y la cabeza. - Y bueno, el gato me recuerda un poco a él, y...  
La profesora la salvó del apuro entrando en ese momento por la puerta. Aún así no se libró del silencioso interrogatorio a través de notitas de su mejor amiga, del que no pudo escapar y no sabía cómo salir de él.

.

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?"  
"No es nada."  
"¿Nada? ¿Desde cuándo Adrien te llama bichito?"  
"¡Adrien no me llama bichito! ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?"  
"¿Hay alguien más? No me lo puedo creer... ¿Qué pasa con el perfecto Agreste?"  
"No pasa nada. ¿Qué tiene que pasar? Él está ahí, mírale. Como siempre."  
"A mí no me engañas, aquí hay gato encerrado."  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde los talones hasta la nuca. ¿Por qué era tan inteligente? La conversación acabó en ese mismo momento, justo cuando sonaba el timbre y Marinette salía corriendo de la clase. Alya la miraba extrañada cuando Adrien le preguntó preocupado.  
\- ¿Está bien?  
\- No lo sé. - Contestó con sinceridad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo- Creo que aquí pasa algo raro.

.

Marinette salió corriendo del instituto y acabó en un parque sentada en un banco para recuperar el aliento. Cat Noire no tardó en colocarse detrás suyo y observarla con cuidado, pero cuanto más la miraba, más histérico se ponía. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla. Era un deseo arrollador y sólo le pasaba con ella. Era verdad que Ladybug seguía presente en su corazón, pero su cuerpo le pedía Marinette. Aunque había dicho algo que le había alertado con respecto a su compañera, y pensaba observarla de cerca hasta que se aclarara. Se acercó a la muchacha notando cómo su sangre empezaba a hervir, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le susurró al oído:  
\- Buenas tardes. No puedo creer que una tentadora señorita como tú no tenga compañía en este momento.  
\- Corrígeme si me equivoco - respondió tras sobreponerse del susto- pero ahora mismo estás tú aquí conmigo, ¿no?  
Cat no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma. Era algo que le embriagaba, que le doblegaba. Sin darse cuenta estaba metiendo la cara en su cuello y relamiendose mientras rozaba con la nariz en el hueco. Ella se estremeció y levantó una mano para ponerla sobre su cabeza e incitarle a ahondar más. Las manos del chico se posaron en sus brazos y los fueron recorriendo hasta llegar a su cintura y rodearla. Un anónimo corredor pasó a unos metros de ellos, rompiendo levemente el momento que se había creado.  
\- Creo... - dijo la chica jadeante - que no está bien que te vean así, con alguien de esta forma.  
\- Tienes razón, como siempre.  
Y cogiéndola en brazos se valió de su bastón para llevarla hasta una azotea cercana, donde se lanzó hacia su boca sin piedad ninguna. Ella respondió al momento, necesitada, sedienta de él. Enseguida le agarró la cremallera del traje y la bajó con rapidez, metiendo sus manos para tocar de nuevo ese adictivo torso firme que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Arañó la carne del chico, que soltó un gruñido de placer, y se dejó hacer cuando él demandaba. La pasión los arrastró y ambos acabaron medio desnudos, unidos, y sin saber muy bien qué había pasado. Cat Noire la miró aún con los felinos ojos velados por el deseo.  
\- Me vas a matar. No sé que me haces, pero te necesito constantemente.  
\- ¿Y... Qué pasa con Ladybug? - preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras se abrochaba él pantalón.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
\- Pues... ¿No estabas enamorado de ella?  
\- ¿Te... - se acercó para mirarle bien a los ojos- te importa lo que pueda haber entre ella y yo?  
\- A ver, no es que me importe. O bueno, sí, tampoco soy de ese tipo... Pero, ésto... Bueno, si tú y ella... No sé, puede que yo no deba meterme por medio.  
\- Ella ha elegido. Está con un chico, un amigo tuyo. Adrien Agreste.  
 _"¿Desde cuándo estoy con Adrien?"_  
\- ¿Estás seguro? No sé, pero me parece que la última vez le había dado calabazas.  
 _"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, pequeña manipuladora?"_  
\- Sea como fuere, tú decides si te quieres quedar conmigo o no volver a verme de esta forma. Pero no me gustaría perderte.  
La muchacha pensó un momento. Realmente no tenía nada claro, desde hacía días. Su corazón bombeaba por Adrien desde hacía unos años, pero el impacto que estaba teniendo Cat en los últimos días le hacía replantearse las cosas. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? No lo sabía. Bueno, deseo había. Lujuria en estado puro. Pero no sabía si había algo más.  
\- Mira, necesito pensar. Yo... bueno, hay alguien que... -levantó la vista hacia él y le vio preocupado- ¡No me malinterpretes! No estoy con nadie más. Es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de una persona, y darme cuenta de que podría estar teniendo otro tipo de sentimientos por alguien más es... difícil de aceptar.  
\- ¿Y no tienes posibilidades con ese otro chico? -Preguntó, indagando un poco más y conectando cables que en principio no parecían tener relación.  
\- Pues -puso las manos en las caderas con gesto molesto- al parecer está con otra. Bueno... no lo tengo claro. Lo único que sé es que Adrien nunca se fijará en mí.  
 _"¡Bingo!"  
_ \- ¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste?  
Marinette adquirió el tono más rojo que su piel le permitía. ¿De verdad a estas alturas se le había escapado el nombre? Y delante de su compañero de cama, ni más ni menos.  
\- ¿Quién ha dicho Adrien Agreste? - Preguntó intentando disimular.  
\- Tú. -contestó él con una sonrisa triunfal.  
\- ¡No es verdad! Te lo habrás imaginado.  
\- Así que Agreste es tu príncipe azul... -se pitorreaba el gato.  
\- ¡Qué no! Él no... yo no... nunca antes...  
\- Plagg, -murmuró- garras...

Una explosión les interrumpió. A unas calles de allí, un hombre akumatizado lanzaba pequeñas bombas que iban destrozando la ciudad. Marinette vio el momento perfecto para escapar de la conversación, y a la voz de "tienes que irte", empujaba al super héroe hacia la cornisa. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó por los tejados para llegar hasta la plaza en la que se encontraba el hombre. Cuando la chica estuvo sola al fin, se transformó en su alter ego y salió detrás del gato negro a combatir a ese esbirro de Lepidóptero.  
La lucha no fue sencilla. El Artista, como se llamaba, esculpía pequeñas figuras de arcilla que manipulaba y después hacía explotar cuando le interesaba. Cuando Ladybug llegó, Cat Noire estaba en plena pelea con el hombre, en clara desventaja. Se unió enseguida, pero una de las bombas explotó demasiado cerca de su compañero y le dejó fuera de combate un momento. La ira que sintió en ese momento no la había sentido antes. Sin dar tiempo a pensar en nada, se arrojó sobre El Artista y le redujo, haciéndole que se batiera en retirada unos instantes. Ella se acercó al chico semi inconsciente, le paso los dedos por la cara y, pensando que no se daría cuenta de ello, le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras le abrazaba.  
\- Todo saldrá bien. Pronto estaré contigo...  
Adrien no sabía explicar por qué, pero le pareció que esa frase tenía más significados de los que a simple vista se apreciaban. Quizá fuera por el hecho de que no estaba del todo en este mundo cuando se lo dijo, o porque en el fondo seguía creyendo que Ladybug y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. O quizá porque quería creer lo que su instinto le gritaba, que el amor de su vida era a la vez su compañera, su amante y su amiga... Cuando logró recomponerse corrió a ayudarla a encontrar el akuma de su enemigo. No fue fácil, pero la compenetración de la pareja era muy notable, y con más o menos problemas consiguieron acabar con él y devolver la tranquilidad a París.  
\- Buen trabajo hoy, my lady. -Felicitó el chico sin saber muy bien cómo abordar la cuestión que le preocupaba.- Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, antes de irte...  
Sin decir nada, la chica se le abrazó con fuerza, cosa que le pilló por sorpresa. Notó que restregaba la cara contra su pecho mientras le apretaba fuertemente. Él le acarició la cabeza para calmarla cuando la escuchó decir:  
\- Creí que te perdía...  
Conmovido, apoyó la cara en ella.  
\- Eso no será tan fácil.  
Entonces, y en un acto reflejo, aspiró profundamente el aroma de aquella muchacha que tenía en sus manos su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo, y notó cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al reconocerlo. Su olfato no le engañaría nunca... Ella, al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por las emociones que no se atrevía a confesar, se separó de él enseguida y se despidió para marcharse, nerviosa.  
\- Tengo... tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

Cat Noire sonrió complacido viéndola surcar los cielos alejándose. Parecía que todo estaba colocado donde debía estar... aunque ellos no lo supieran.


	7. ¿Quieres dejar de liarme?

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 7: ¿Quieres dejar de liarme?

.

.

.

Antes de volver a casa, Marinette esperó en la azotea en la que la había dejado Cat Noire un rato más, ansiosa, por si volvía. Tenía ganas de volver a verle... pero como no aparecía se marchó de nuevo. Caminaba en dirección a la pastelería cuando una voz conocida la asaltó.  
\- ¡Marinette! -Adrien venía corriendo hacia ella.- Te estaba buscando. ¿Tienes un momento?  
\- ¡Adrien! Esto... yo...  
Pero sin esperar contestación, el chico le tomó la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad para guiarla hacia algún otro lugar. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos con aquel contacto. Por mucho que le atrajera el gato negro, este rubio la tenía realmente enganchada, y mientras pensaba en lo guapo que estaba con esa perfecta sonrisa, se dejaba arrastrar por él y por su magnetismo hacia donde quisiera llevarla.  
\- Llevo un rato esperándote, ¿dónde te habías metido?  
\- Pues... -Al doblar la esquina, el coche del chico apareció aparcado con su omnipresente guardaespaldas apoyado en él. Les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en el asiento de atrás.- ¿a dónde vamos?  
Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una dulce sonrisa. ¿En qué estaba pensando este chico? Miró hacia el asiento y se dio cuenta de que aún tenían las manos cogidas. Su pulso se aceleró y empezó a notar cómo le subía la temperatura de todo el cuerpo, en especial de la cara. Al poco notó que el dedo pulgar del muchacho se movía, acariciándola allí donde alcanzaba. Ella le miró a la cara y vio que observaba distraído por la ventana.  
 _"Es un gesto inconsciente..."_

En unos minutos se habían plantado en la puerta de la mansión Agreste. Bajaron del coche y, aún de la mano, entraron dentro de la casa. Nathalie les salió al paso.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?  
\- Nos vamos a mi habitación, por favor, no nos molestéis.  
\- ¿Y tú crees que tu padre estará de acuerdo con eso? -Dijo alzando una ceja a modo despectivo.  
\- No me importa si le gusta o no, es lo que hay. Es más, -dijo decidido- puedes decirle que voy a estar con mi novia en mi habitación.  
 _¡¿NOVIA?!  
_ El muchacho se giró hacia una helada Marinette y le guiñó un ojo cómplice mientras le seguía sonriendo. Empezaba a sentirse bastante fuera de lugar allí. Pero sin soltarla ni un momento, siguió caminando por la mansión hasta llegar al enorme cuarto donde él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró aliviado. La pobre no se atrevía a hablar, estaba totalmente traumatizada con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Adrien notó el nerviosismo y la confusión en su compañera y, con delicadeza, le besó los nudillos y la guió hacia el sofá.  
\- Perdona el numerito, si no decía eso probablemente no te hubiesen dejado quedarte.  
\- Ah claro, y es más tranquilizador para tu padre saber que estás con tu no... -la palabra se le atragantó y el chico soltó una pequeña carcajada al verlo.- Bueno, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?  
\- Quería estar a solas contigo en un lugar tranquilo. -Se levantó y cogió de una mesa cercana un bol con fresas para ofrecerle. Marinette cogió una y la mordió sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba buenísima! Se la metió entera en la boca y cogió otra más. Adrien se relamió al verla.- Me encargaré de que no te falten de estas. -La chica se estremeció al escuchar el tono ronco con el que acababa de hablar.- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más? Un refresco, un poco de queso, chocolate para las fresas...  
Vale, esto empezaba a ser muy raro. ¿Qué le pasaba a Adrien para comportarse así? Dejó el bol de fresas a un lado y trató de escabullirse.  
\- Bueno, se me hace tarde. Creo que debería volver ya a casa. ¡Gracias por las fresas!  
\- Marinette, -la detuvo agarrándola de nuevo de la mano- no te vayas. Necesito hablar contigo. Lo he intentado antes pero ha sido imposible. Yo... -no sabía por dónde empezar. Se pasó la mano libre por el pelo y volvió a tirar de su amiga hacia el sofá.- Por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarme.  
Sus preciosos y sinceros ojos capturaron de nuevo a la muchacha, que se sentó embelesada mirándole.  
\- Está bien, creo que tomaré unas galletas, si tienes.  
Se levantó contento y trajo un paquete entero que le dejó sobre la mesa. La chica mordisqueó una y cogió otra con la mano, que en cuanto el chico se acercó al equipo de música y se vio libre de miradas, la introdujo en el bolso. Él carraspeó y empezó a hablar.  
\- ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música, bichito?  
Una punzada en el pecho de la muchacha. ¿Por qué la había llamado así? La voz le tembló un poco cuando le respondió.  
\- S... sí, estaría bien.  
Volvió a meter otra galleta en el bolso y cogió una fresa para ella, que tragó con dificultad. Una vez con la música sonando, su anfitrión se sentó a su lado y se recostó en el respaldo, mirándola con una sugerente sonrisa.  
\- Eres preciosa. -El rubor cubrió el rostro femenino y a Adrien se le antojó adorable. Estiró una mano y se la pasó con la enrojecida cara.- Me encanta cuando te pones así.  
\- ¿Así cómo? -Preguntó nerviosa.  
\- Así tan inocente, natural, tan... Marinette. - Y sin quitar la mano de su cara, la acercó hasta su boca y la dio un tierno beso en los labios. - Me moría de ganas de hacer eso.  
A punto del colapso, la muchacha olvidó hasta cómo respirar. ¡Adrien Agreste acababa de besarla! ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar? ¿Pararle los pies? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? Antes de aclararse el chico la volvió a besar, esta vez profundizando en el beso. Ese beso... Sabía tan bien... Todo su cuerpo reaccionó y buscó el de Adrien. Las manos se enredaron en su pelo y en un momento estaban tumbados en el sofá, deleitándose el uno del otro. Se sentía arrasada por el poder que emanaba su compañero. Notó una mano que viajaba hambrienta por su muslo hasta que agarró la rodilla y la subió para ponerla encima de él. El grado de excitación que tenía rozaba la locura, y cuando notó la boca del chico mordiendo su cuello, un sentimiento familiar se le agarró a la boca del estómago. Se separó de él de un salto, con la imagen de Cat Noire en la mente y el cuerpo de Adrien entre las manos. Se sentía confundida, abochornada. El muchacho vio la confusión en sus ojos, pero no supo interpretarla bien, por lo que tan sólo se disculpó como pudo.  
\- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Siempre pierdo el control contigo, my lady.  
-¡No, tranquilo! Es sólo que... -¿Cómo la había llamado?- Vale, ¿qué pasa aquí?


	8. Secretos fuera

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Secretos fuera.

.

.

.

Adrien la miraba divertido desde el otro lado del sofá. Marinette, descolocada, ponía distancia entre los dos. El hecho de que la llamara bichito podía ser una coincidencia. Ella misma había admitido delante de sus amigos que alguien especial para ella la llamaba así, y pudo ser una broma del muchacho. Pero que la besara de esa forma, y la llamara my lady... eso ya no le cuadraba con nada que se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza.  
\- Deja de sonreír y explícame qué pasa aquí.  
El chico se levantó, hincó una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella y le tomó una mano.  
\- My lady, sabes que estoy loco por ti desde que te conozco. Ya me has rechazado de muchas formas, pero espero que si te lo pido así, al final accedas. -Le besó los nudillos y continuó.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿A qué se refería? Sólo se le ocurría una explicación, pero se negaba a creerla. ¿Habría descubierto su secreto? Sea como fuere, Adrien Agreste, el amor de su vida, le estaba pidiendo una cita. Se moría de ganas de decir que sí.  
\- A ver, no entiendo a qué viene ahora este cambio de actitud. Llevas ignorando mis sentimientos mucho tiempo, y ahora de repente, resulta que no podías vivir sin mí.  
Se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado, aún sin soltarle la mano.  
\- Y tú sabías mis sentimientos por ti y también los has ignorado.  
\- ¿Perdona? -preguntó sorprendida parpadeando muy seguido.  
\- No era un secreto que adorara a Ladybug. -Una punzada en el pecho de la chica- Es más, siendo ella, lo sabías.  
Marinette se quedó de piedra. Hablaba con total convicción de lo que decía. ¡Sabía quién era! Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora? Volvió a pestañear muy deprisa mientras sacudía la cabeza y boqueaba nerviosa, y le volvió a escuchar hablar.  
\- No tienes que preocuparte, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Aunque me volvieras a rechazar, pero espero que no sea el caso.  
Y con una mirada que logró encenderla por completo, le guiñó un ojo. Ella suspiró.  
\- ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
\- Digamos... -comenzó mientras se acercaba a su cuello y empezaba a darle sugerentes besos- que tienes un olor... -un pequeño lametazo- adictivo para un gato.  
Finalizó con un mordisco que la transportó directa a la primera noche con Cat Noire, en su cuarto, desnuda, deseosa de él. Su mente estaba nublada en ese momento y no lograba sumar dos más dos, por lo que la sutil referencia a su personalidad oscura ni siquiera pasó por su cerebro. Sólo sabía que necesitaba ahora mismo tener a su amante cerca. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse. Las caricias del chico la estaban matando.  
\- Adrien, yo... -otro mordisco, que le provocó un jadeo. El chico se apartó de la zona y pegó su frente a la de ella.  
\- Dios, Marinette, consigues que pierda el control. Necesito que me digas que sí, o tendré que convencerte.  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, haciendo que su bajo vientre se revolviera de deseo. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero tenía que parar.  
\- Antes de que sigas, tengo que decirte que... bueno. Me estoy viendo con alguien.  
El chico se separó, alzando una ceja y ocultando una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y a quién tengo que partirle la cara para quitarle de en medio?  
\- No seas idiota. -Le recriminó.  
\- En serio, no pienso tener competencia.  
\- ¿Competencia? -¿En serio lucharían por ella?- Pues creo que tienes las de perder... -no sabía si se alegraba o lo sentía.  
\- ¿Tanto te gusta ese chico? -tanteó.  
\- No es eso, es que...  
\- ¿Acaso es guapo? ¿Atractivo? ¿Sexy? ¿Irresistible? -preguntó con sorna.  
\- Bueno... -dijo riendo.  
\- En serio, Marinette. ¿Qué sientes por él?  
La chica dudó un segundo. ¿Qué sentía por su compañero? ¿Era sólo atracción física? ¿Había química? ¿Era amor?  
\- La verdad, no lo sé.  
\- Pero deben ser sentimientos fuertes para hacerte dudar así, ¿cierto?  
Adrien tenía razón. Lo que sentía por Cat Noire no era ninguna tontería. No podía empezar a salir con él sintiendo algo por otra persona.  
\- Así es. Lo siento.  
Era el momento. El chico se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla con dos dedos y le levantó la cara para darle un casto beso en los labios.  
\- Si es así, no te haré elegir. Lo tendrás todo.  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
\- Plagg, garras fuera.

Tras el cegador destello verde brillante, Adrien había desaparecido y delante de ella estaba Cat Noire. Marinette tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y aún tardó otro momento más en recapacitar y pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntos los últimos años. Sobre todo las últimas semanas. La cara de sorpresa fue tornando vergüenza y después enfado.  
\- ¿Cómo has podido? -Gritó dándole puñetazos en el pecho- ¡Confié en ti! ¡Te confesé mis sentimientos! ¡Te di mi vir...! -pausa para morderse la lengua mientras se ponía totalmente roja.- ¡Desgraciado!  
El muchacho reía ante la reacción que estaba teniendo, lo cual la enfadaba más. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba adorable de esa forma. Y cuando se relajó un poco, la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla mientras la miraba a los ojos, calmando su existencia.  
\- Me encantas en cada una de tus formas, de tus facetas, de tus estados de humor... No puedo evitarlo Marinette, te quiero, por completo. -Volvió a besarla, esta vez introduciéndose en su boca con la desesperación que el instinto animal del traje le provocaba. No había sido buena idea. Decidió quitárselo antes de que volviera a perder el control sobre sí mismo. Su kwami corrió a esconderse en un cajón, donde se encontró con Tikki devorando una galleta. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron a la vez.- Ahora, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Como tenía que haberlas hecho desde el principio. ¿Qué me dices?  
La chica pensó un poco. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos y sin quererlo, se volvió a quedar prendada de ellos. Adrien podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera...  
\- Mucho me tienes que compensar aún, Agreste.  
\- Eso está hecho. -Y con una inmensa felicidad, volvió a besarla. cuando se separó, apenas unos centímetros, murmuró sobre su boca.- Que sepas que yo también te di mi virginidad aquella noche. -Y sin dejarla responder volvió a devorar su boca.  
La tarde se les hizo noche, y la noche mañana. Cuando Nathalie llamó a la puerta para recordarle que tenía que asistir al instituto, se encontró con un Adrien desnudo, cubierto con una toalla y el cuerpo empapado, mientras sonaba la ducha de fondo.  
\- En diez minutos estaremos listos mi chica y yo.  
Desde el baño se escuchó una voz femenina.  
\- Gatito, ¿qué gel puedo utilizar?  
El chico dibujó una sonrisa lobuna y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta mientras decía:  
\- Que sea media hora, tengo que enseñarle a mi bichito qué gel utilizar...


	9. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes que a continuación aparecen me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

.

.

Epílogo

.

.

Las manos de Marinette exploraban curiosas bajo la ropa de Adrien, quien a su vez la aprisionaba contra la pared de la terraza, besando esos deliciosos labios sin piedad. Respirando cada movimiento del otro, deshaciéndose por el deseo. Un leve mordisco en el labio inferior femenino les hizo jadear a ambos, mientras el chico utilizaba su rodilla para abrir las piernas de su pareja inmovilizada. Ésta se dejó hacer, ardiendo por el placer y el morbo, pero cuando él quiso ahondar en el movimiento y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, ella le frenó.  
\- Adrien, basta. Deberías irte, se darán cuenta de que no estás.  
\- Me da igual - respondió sobre su cuello. - Me quiero quedar contigo. Es más, - continuó separándose un poco - lo voy a hacer. Bajaré, llamaré a la puerta y le diré a tus padres que quiero mucho a su hija y que voy a pasar la noche aquí.  
Ella rió.  
\- Y después mi padre te romperá los brazos y las piernas y te dejará en la puerta para que vengan a buscarte.  
\- Algún día tendrán que aceptar que tienes novio, ¿no?  
Marinette se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.  
\- Algún día. Quizá... Cuándo se lo diga.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
La muchacha empujó a su chico hasta la barandilla del balcón. Habían llegado hacía cosa de una hora de encargarse de una joven que había recibido un Akuma, y se habían dado un ratito de celebración privada. Ahora eran más de las once de la noche y pronto Gabriel Agreste empezaría a notar la falta de su hijo en su cuarto.  
\- Venga, lo hago por tu bien. Te evito la ansiedad de tener que soportar a mis extraños padres en una presentación oficial.  
\- ¿Y cómo voy a pedirles tu mano si no saben siquiera que estamos saliendo?  
\- ¿Mi mano? - repitió divertida. - No te pases, gatito.  
\- No me paso - ronroneó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella. - Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? - Y tras dejarla soltar su risita nerviosa del shock, la besó con ternura. - Me dirás que sí cuando te lo pida, ¿no?  
\- No corras tanto. Todo en su momento.  
Y volviendo a encararle hacia la barandilla, le dio un beso en la cara, una palmada en el trasero y se marchó por su trampilla, dejando al chico con dos palmos de narices, sólo y mirando al estúpido infinito.

.

Tras meses de salvar París como pareja, y de robar noches a la vida, Adrien se presentó en la pastelería frente al padre de Marinette.  
\- Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Está su hija en casa?  
\- Buenas tardes chico. Está arriba. Espera un momento y voy a llamarla.  
\- Antes de que vaya...

\- ¡Marinette! - la fuerte voz de su padre la hizo caer del susto de la silla en la que estaba sentada dibujando. - ¿Puedes bajar un momento?  
Cuando ya estaba a mitad de la escalera reconoció la figura de su pareja, sonriente, al lado de su padre.  
\- Hola princesa. - saludó nervioso.  
Sin emitir sonido le preguntó un claro "¿qué haces tú aquí?" a su chico, que se encogió de hombros sin perder esa sonrisa nerviosa.  
\- Nena, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme y que puede ser que lleves... - miró al muchacho de reojo- meses retrasando?  
Ella se llevó una mano a la frente asesinando a Adrien con la mirada.  
\- Papá, verás. Adrien y yo... Bueno, resulta que hace algún tiempo... Esto... Nos... Estamos viendo.  
\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos lo has querido contar a tu madre y a mí?  
\- La verdad... - titubeó ésta. - No lo sé.  
\- Marinette - intervino el chico acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos - te quiero más que a nada y a nadie. Lo sabes, llevo años enamorado como un tonto de ti. No quiero que lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida sea secreto...  
Y besandole los nudillos con delicadeza, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, la derritió con esa súplica. Hizo que le deseara en ese momento, que anhelara besarle, tocarle, abrazarle. Sólo Adrien Agreste podia tener ese poder sobre ella. Ignorando la presencia de su padre se le lanzó al cuello con devoción demandando su perdón. En ese momento, la madre de Marinette entraba por la puerta.  
\- ¡OH! ¿Por fin se han decidido a contarnoslo?  
La joven pareja se quedó muy quieta, como si al evitar hasta respirar nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban allí y pudieran salir ilesos de aquella. La fuerte risa del pastelero les relajó un poco.  
\- ¿De verdad creíais que no estábamos al tanto? Cuando apenas llevabais unas semanas juntos, Gabriel se puso en contacto con nosotros preocupado por si nuestra niña iba a llevar por el mal camino a su perfecto hijo. Después de un par de charlas frente a un plato de croasanes recién hechos, acordamos que mientras siguierais cumpliendo en vuestras respectivas responsabilidades, no nos interpondriamos en vuestras visitas nocturnas o vuestras escapadas.  
Los chavales estaban totalmente rojos de vergüenza.  
\- Sólo espero que hayáis estado tomando las precauciones adecuadas. - Dijo la señora sin dejar de sonreír. - Pero conociendo a mi hija, estoy segura de ello.  
Muertos de miedo se miraron. Su primera noche fue tan pasional que no pensaron en eso. Y algún que otro encuentro se les había ido de las manos de igual manera. Por suerte no había pasado nada, pero tras hablar de ello se pusieron las pilas con el tema. Aunque el chico no dejaba de decir que estaba deseando tener hijos con ella, quien siempre le recordaba que aún eran muy jóvenes y que sólo se arruinarian la vida si llegase a pasar eso, aunque secretamente lo deseaba de la misma forma que él.  
\- Creo... - logró decir Marinette - creo que ya es suficiente.  
\- Lo apoyo - respondió el gato.  
\- Me... Me vuelvo a mi cuarto.  
\- Y yo.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
Los mayores rieron  
\- Anda ve, no os molestaremos.  
Y con ese permiso de sus suegros, Adrien cogió a Marinette en brazos y subió las escaleras con ella cogida hasta su habitación, con risas de fondo y los quejidos de su chica contra su pecho.

.

.

Los héroes de París saludaban desde lo alto del arco del triunfo tras haber vuelto a llevar la calma a la ciudad. Llovían las fotos y los vítores, y los chicos, cansados y sonrientes, no veían el momento de retirarse a su pequeño apartamento.  
Por fin, una vez en casa, se deshicieron de sus trajes y cayeron rendidos sobre el sofá. Tikki y Plagg corrieron a sus respectivos platitos de comida previamente preparados por sus compañeros, mientras ellos se acurrucaban el uno sobre el otro. Adrien le dio un beso en la cabeza a Marinette mientras acariciaba su brazo.  
\- Hoy ha sido duro. - Se quejaba ella.  
\- Sí. Pero siempre compensa el poder llegar a casa contigo. Adoro éste momento.  
\- Tienes razón, es el mejor momento del día.  
Y girandose hacia su chico, le miró con verdadero amor en los ojos y acabó por acercarse y tomar sus labios. Él la abrazó más fuerte aún y disfrutó del acercamiento. Marinette empezó a revolverse en mitad del beso. Algo la estaba molestando, algo que se le clavaba en la pierna. Se separó de Adrien y miró hacia el sofá, allí donde la tenía apoyada.  
\- ¿Pero qué es ésto?  
Cogió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que reposaba entre los cojines.  
\- No lo sé - dijo el gato con una sonrisa traviesa -. Ábrelo.  
Ella le miró con desconfianza y arqueando una ceja mientras abría la cajita. Un precioso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda engarzada en él la miraba desde dentro, brillando como sólo una piedra preciosa, y los ojos de su chico, sabían hacer. Cuando levantó la vista hacia él vio que tenía una expresión de duda y congoja. Podía ser un tipo muy seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora mismo estaba temblando como un flan a la espera de la reacción de su pareja.  
\- ¿Qué significa ésto? - Preguntó ella sin terminar de creer lo que estaba pasando. Él dudó antes de contestar.  
\- Significa que este mes pienso pagar el alquiler con un anillo en lugar de con dinero.  
La chica le miró. Capullo sarcástico... Le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras reía por el comentario.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de ésto? - Preguntó nerviosa. Significaba mucho casarse con Adrien Agreste, pero ahí estaban. Varios años de relación y alguno incluso viviendo juntos. Y aun así no se lo terminaba de creer. Era demasiado maravilloso.  
\- Marinette, estoy seguro de ésto desde la tarde que te secuestré y te llevé a casa de mi padre como mi "novia".  
Ella enrojeció. Se acordaba de esa tarde. Y de esa noche. Y de la mañana siguiente antes de ir al instituto. ¡Buf! Vaya tormenta de recuerdos en un momento... Había pasado bastante tiempo de aquello. Ahora ambos iban a la universidad y habían decidido hablar de compromisos cuando terminaran sus carreras. Pero el chico no había podido aguantar. Deseaba tanto estar con ella como marido y mujer que se adelantó, esperando que le saliera bien la idea. Y cuando vio una lágrima salir de uno de los ojos de la muchacha mientras miraba el anillo, supo que había acertado. Tomó su cara con las manos y la atrajo hacia él para darle todos los mimos que se le ocurrieran como agradecimiento a su respuesta positiva.  
Tras una larga celebración del compromiso, los dos desnudos, empapados en sudor, agotados, borrachos de amor, se sentían las personas más plenas de este mundo. Nada podía romper su felicidad.  
Nada.  
O eso creían.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 **N/A: Nya! Hola gente! Tengo que agradecer a todos los que me habéis acompañado en este viaje vuestro apoyo, ya fuera en comentarios, en favoritos o en follow, o simplemente leyendo. Eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo! Este fic era un experimento. Empecé a escribirlo sin saber demasiado sobre la serie, y poco a poco he ido investigando y, por supuesto, viéndola entera con mi niña. Claro que ella no la ve de la misma manera que yo jiji.  
** **Desde un principio nunca estuve convencida sobre lo que estaba escribiendo, así que me alegra mucho ver que al final ha gustado. Estoy contenta ^^ De nuevo gracias a todos por estar ahí, y espero que volvamos a leernos!**


End file.
